


Rocket's Unexpected Pampered Vacation

by Greenpoem



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: ABDL, Diapers, Fluff, Frottage, Humiliation, Infantilism, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenpoem/pseuds/Greenpoem
Summary: Rocket crash landed on a planet and ended up having a great time with a certain bunny.





	Rocket's Unexpected Pampered Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for @Shadekoopa on FA, IB !!
> 
> I actually had fun making this, and it didn't took too long either! Mind the typos, if you can point it out, pls do.
> 
> Theres is also like no diapered Rocket fics out there, thats why I jump on this. (Or maybe there is and I just don't know how to find them??) Either way heres a fic for y'all.

"Well isn't this an interesting turn of events... Weird but interesting," Rocket says under his breath as he's being cradled by a huge alien he's barely familiar of.

He crash landed on a planet not too long ago and it completely wreck the ship, it'll take him ages to get any decent part of it working again... last time he'll let any of those dweebs maintain a ship. Inhabitants of the planet began inspecting the crash sight, they were bigger than any other alien anyone would see, grey skin, humanoid looking. Rocket, being himself, tried to shoo them away and leave him alone, but something about how they behave peaked his curiosity. They were all so welcoming, leaving fruits for him and seemed eager to help... Being around the guardians made him soft as he just accepted whatever the aliens wanted to offer.

And so here he is, sucking on his fifth plant bulb like fruit. It felt like royalty when they hold it for him as he just relaxes on their arms. They were petting him all over, it was a bit irritating but if they'll be giving him a place to stay for a while, he probably needs to stay at their good side. He could always just blast them if they try anything funny.

Rocket must have dozed off has he didn't even realize that they have already arrived at their destination, the next thing he just knew that he was in a bath house to bathed him. It was so unwinding, it's like they were so careful with him, he didn't even have to move a muscle, gingerly laying him on the tub, knowing to rub the right spot and to avoid the cybernetics on his back, damn it's like a free vacation spot! 

Everything felt nice, the sensation was enough to just go back to daydreaming and think of nothing, he already forgot about the whole crashing thing, these dudes knew how to show good hospitality, a crash lander like him being treated like royalty, he better leave a good review after.

Rocket kept his eyes close, almost drifting to sleep. He felt himself being carried out of the tub and be gently dried off by a towel, when was the last time he felt so at ease? He's then placed on a mattress and sense the same fruit brush his lips, he immediately accepts and sucks on it, he could just stay here and just not worry about anything. His legs were raised up and felt a soft fabric placed under him, a puff of air on his hips and the smell of powdery sweet flower. The other guardians must be lost without him being there to help them.  
he purrs as a hand rubs his chest, the fabric then rolls around his hips and felt secured, it crinkles.

He stayed where he was, letting gravity does it's job. There was no reason for him to stand up, no reason to move, just lie down, suck on the fruit, and let that familiar hand gently rub his body, as it... Wonders around... Going down... On his...

"Hey Rocket, loving my paw?"

Rocket immediately jolts up, punching the voice he just heard, knowing full well who it was.

"Ow! Dude that hurt!" The blue bunny said covering his muzzle.

"What the hell are you doing here!?"

"Hey I was here first you jerk! You invaded my terf!"

"I crash and they invited me! Not your terf!"

The two argued for a solid minute over nothing, until he gave the room he was in a good scan. It looked kind of childish, as everything looked soft with it's bluish color. Massive amount of pillows and plushies surrounded the room, and trinkets of stars and spaceships hang from the ceiling, the bed he was in was pretty huge and had railings on the side, probably to prevent anyone from falling. Though the design was not his taste he had to admit that the place was surprisingly comfortable to be in. Blackjack, other than a weird undergarment, was practically naked in front of him, especially without his helmet. He was also wearing the same garment, probably a casual attire on the planet?

"Great, now that you're here, everything's shit, time to get out of here,” he says jokingly.

"Hey now why the rush!? You were enjoying yourself before you knew I was here, so why bail out now? C'mon Rocky! Stay with me!"

"Jack if you even tr-" he was silence as another muzzle invaded his, he could taste the fruity bulb on the other, their tongue dances for a while before parting ways.

"C'mon Rocket I missed you," Blackjack says, as he rubs his paw on the others chest, "plus, we do have our overdue playtime together, right?" He brought his paw down making him crinkle.

"What are these?" Rocket questions as he pats his and Blackjack's garment, "it's pretty thick and soft."

"But it's comfy right? Ever heard of a diaper?" He pauses for a moment thinking of another meaning other than something Rocket might not like, "umm, it's mainly use for traveling but... People use it for other occasion too. What you think? I look pretty cute in it don't I?" He presents himself.

"Yeah I think I've heard of those, it is pretty comfortable," he gives it a rub making it crinkle, and then does the same to Blackjack, "and yes, yes it does," they both fall down on the bed, Rocket embracing the other, feeling his soft and sweet scented fur around him.

Blackjack giggles as Rocket takes the initiative in the sudden cuddle sessions, he lets the raccoon paws re-explore his inches. He does the same with his own paws, making sure that their diaper crinkles every second.

Rocket purrs as the familiar paw comes in contact with him again, massaging his muscles on his arm, his temple, on his chest, stomach, and then on his hips. He pushes back on the paw, only finding his diaper grinding on the other, he didn't stop.

They rolled over a few times, as they wrestle to be at the top. Rocket keeps winning as he towers over the bunny, Jack had never mind before, why mind now? He reach his paw to grab a bottle and started suckling on it as Rocket keeps grinding and nuzzling on his chest fur.

"Hey, what's that little bunny?"

"It's mine."

"I want some."

"No! Get your own!"

"I don't know where! Just let me have some!"

"No!"

Rocket manages to pry it off of the bunny's paw and sucks on it, not questioning why it was a baby bottle, "hey this taste pretty good!" He continues to drink, eyeing the rabbit under him.

Blackjack pouts as he watches Rocket drinking from his bottle, but it left the raccoon wide open for a tickle attack! He sends his paws to his side and started fidgeting with his muscles.

Rocket burst out laughing, dropping the bottle. His body spasms at every touch Blackjack does. Covering his sides was no use as his paws were already latch onto him, he had to fight back.

The blue rabbit also burst out laughing as Rocket gets a hold of him and does the same. Both of them roughhousing each other with tickles from all over. No signs of giving up they went on for a few minutes until they both feel exhausted and out of breath, still laughing and giggles they stayed cuddled, embracing each other.

Blackjack manages to get a hold of the baby bottle, still half full, "why don't we share hmm?"

"You'd just drink it all and leave it empty."

"You're probably right, but let's try this,"

Blackjack brought his lips to the other, and Rocket followed suit. Tasting each other again as they lay down on the soft bed, the rabbit brought the nibble to the side and gently squeezes it in-between their lips as they make out.

The two giggles as they both suck at the same time and they get to share the liquid that comes out while they get to enjoy each others tongue. Though it was not ideal as it leaks out and the liquid keeps going to the wrong whole and causing them to cough, they kept going, as not wanting to let go of this intimate moment they were having. They kept grinding their bodies on each other, making sure the diaper to crinkle until the bottle's all finish and they fall into slumber.

The aliens from outside had been watching the two snuggle ever since they've bought in the raccoon, happy to see the little bunny to have a playmate since he got there. Some stayed to watch over them as they quietly sleep to make sure nothing bad happens to the little rascals. 

One of them came into the room and gingerly tidied up, replacing the bottle they've finished up with a new one.

He cooed at the sight in front of him as the two little creatures snuggles and shifts as they sleep. The ring tailed one rolled over, giving the alien a chance to pick him up and cradle him. His fur was so soft as he pets him gently, he softly rock and sush him as Rocket shifts on his arms.

"Shhh now little one, it's okay, go back to sleep, you'll be back with your family as soon as your pod gets fixed up, so no need to worry."

Family? Hmm... Was he talking about the other guardians? Well that's what Quill and Gamora has been calling the team right? Family... He'll be back with them soon... Yeah...

"Just close your eyes and think of them, they'll be happy to see you again, they'll cradle you back to sleep like they used too."

He leaned his head onto the aliens chest and felt the warmth radiating from him... It was nice... He remembers Quill doing something similar once when he pass out drinking at a bar. Drax, when he dozed off piloting. Gamora, when he got sick. Mantis, when she insisted, that girl's weird, but sweet. And Groot, whenever he wanted too, and he always lets him. He imagine them cradling him like he is now, waiting for him to fall asleep, and they'll still be in their arms when he wakes up. He leans in even more as he thinks of his family.

He sense something crawling, as the rocking slows down.

"Oh little one, did you miss your friend? Come here."

Rocket didn't open his eyes, but he could hear Blackjack's diaper crinkle as he's scooting himself in. They wrap their arms around each other once they lay down comfortably on the aliens arm. They could hear their caretaker hold a squeal once they started to snuggle again.

It was just relaxing, so comfortable. Being surrounded by warmth, hugging something warm, gently being rock as someone hums a melody, the soft fabric around his hips. They both just laid there, quiet and still, breathing in the others scent, with a mixture of a powdery flower. He doesn't want to move... Oh darn.

Rocket shifts as he slowly starts to feel a slight discomfort. Whimpering and pushing Blackjack and the caretaker away from him, all the juice he's been drinking is starting to act up, nature's calling.

"Shh shh now, hey now little one, no need to get cranky, I'm here, just lay down."

"Rocket," blackjack says groggily, as he tries to calm him down, "whats wrong?" 

"I-I need to go," he whispers to the bunny.

"They haven't fixed your ship yet... just cuddle with me."

"No, I mean I need to pee, where's the restroom?"

"Oh... Oh!" Blackjack started to giggle, "idiot, you're wearing it already," he said, grabbing Rocket to hold him still.

"What?"

"Just use the diaper, it'll make things better."

"I'm not using this! It'll sink into my fur!" He wiggles even more, but the alien holding them wasn't letting him go.

Blackjack manages to keep Rocket still, "I'm not letting you go, Rocky!" He wrap an arm and a leg around the raccoon, his other paw at his stomach, massaging it, while placing his other thigh at the front of his diaper and making it crinkle, "C'mon Rocky, there's nowhere else to go but here, just let it flow."

The feeling started to get irritating, he can't break free from the caretaker and Blackjack's grip, wiggling about just made it worse as the bunny keeps adding pressure, "Jack, no! I don't want to! Just let me go!"

"Nuh uh! I've done it before, and now you're gonna do it, it's no big deal really," he says as kept rubbing circles on rockets stomach and diaper, "plus you'll get to stay here with me! They'll take care of everything later, just like how they take care of me."

"Jack, just, c'mon! I can't-"

"Shhh, there's no shame in it."

Rocket gave the rabbit one big squeeze, pressing his whole body on him as his own bladder gave up.

Warmness spread itself around his crotch as he gave a long sigh of relief and shame. His hold kept getting tighter as he kept on going, all until he's all emptied up.

Blackjack felt his tigh go warm as Rocket gave in to the pressure, he giggles a little but he coos and pats the raccoon as he continued on.

Rocket breaths heavily as the incident has subsided, still keeping the rabbit on his hold to not make eye contact with the other. Embarrassment overflows all the other things he's feeling right now, his pride was damaged and he'd have to live on knowing the fact that he, Rocket just wet his diaper. Oh god.

"Nice job Rocky!" Blackjack says, patting him on the head and back, aware that the other doesn't want to make eye to eye, "see wasn't so bad right? And you're still here comfortably laying down with me, ain't these stuff convenient?" He giggles.

Rocket didn't reply, still staying still and processing what he really did. The warmthness spread from his crotch to his back, it felt kind of soggy as the bunny keeps on rubbing it. He whimpers.

"Hey now Rocky, no need to be ashamed, it's what they're for. Don't worry they'll give you a change later, and I'll tell you now those are fun. So why don't we just lay here and just enjoy the rest of the day, hmm?"

A few moments pass until Rocket gave a nod of reply.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone, and I doubt this dude would either, so no need to be embarrass."

Time went by, quiet but the hum of the alien and the crinkles of their diaper. The caretaker soon placed them back on the bed and left, leaving the two on their own again.

"How're you feeling?"

"I honestly still can't believe I did that."

"Go figure, look at that, it's so yellow," Blackjack giggles as he gives it a squeeze, "So like what? Gonna blast off once they fix your ship?"

He looks at the blue bunny's scarlet eyes and thinks for a moment, everything that happened was fun and relaxing, having his bunny boy here made it even more interesting, and it was only at that moment he really questioned being here... There's always a place for new experiences right?

"I think I'll stay for a few more days."


End file.
